Into the Sunlight, Back to the Shadows
by Charliesperanza
Summary: Bella and Edward have been cruising by, but tougher times are coming. They didn't know anything about what was coming, until it happened. Will they survive? Will they be together still? Will they lose any of their family?
1. Chapter 1

_Lost.  
Deep in the forest.  
I had walked further than I had realized.  
I had been thinking.  
Thinking and searching._  
_I don't know what for.  
My feet just walking._

_I didn't know where to, they must know or they wouldn't make the effort to carry me anymore. They probably had something in mind._

_Why did they have to do this? Those 2 people. It was their fault it was like this now. Or was it my fault? Me and my existence. Maybe it was. It had messed with 3 different worlds. My existence had been dangerous to the ones I loved. So had my choices, my actions, what my heart had wanted. What did it want? It didn't know now. It was confused as hell. Why couldn't it spare me the confusion and tell me already? Hold on, the would be the easy thing to do, never mind. _

_Walking, Walking…_

_I was surprised I hadn't fallen over thin air yet. I stopped and looked around me, my feet still on the leaf litter. I knew this place. It was just a whole bunch of trees but it was familiar. I had memories here. I kept walking. I knew what was at the top of this hill. The one place my feet knew I needed. The one place I could think clearly. My eyes were fixed ahead, not looking down, watching for that first bit of sunlight that would show me when I was headed. I saw the ground first. I had fallen. I knew walking through here without falling would be too good to be true. On the ground, I decided to just lie there a while. My place could wait. I closed my eyes, listening to everything going on around me. It was too quiet for a forest. I didn't doubt this though. It's not a place where animals would want to be, danger was near almost constantly. I pushed this thought out of my head. The ground didn't smell too good. Rotting leaves and dirt were not a good combination. I decided to get up. The ground and I were best friends. We would see each other again soon. I got up slowly, stumbling. I had a huge graze on my forearm and a cut on my shin which was oozing blood. Story of my life. I carried on and then I saw it. That little bit of light at the top that I needed. I quickened my pace. 20 metres further up the hill, I was running. Sharp jabs were intruding in my chest, exploding with every breath. My legs were threatening to give out on me. My head was thumping. I could see more in the light, in my place. A burst of energy came on and I got to the edge of the trees. I froze. He was already there, he had known that I was going to come here. He was waiting._

_I stayed in the shadows, hoping he hadn't seen me. He stood up and started walking slowly towards me. Of course he would have seen me, heard me, smelt me coming up that hill. He probably smelt the blood protruding from my knee in majority to my actually scent. "Bella?" he said cautiously, tentatively, worried sounds in his voice. But I picked up notes of apology, strong ones. He was waiting to see if I was going to start yelling, he was pleading and hoping with his eyes. He looked so sad, so apologetic, my mood melted like that. He wasn't forgiven till an explanation was given though but I wasn't going to blow up at him. But with all that emotion in his eyes and his voice, he still kept his composure pretty well. "Yes Edward?" "What I did was wrong, ripping apart Jacob like that for kissing you. It wasn't right. Signs of that human you are pulling out of me were showing their colours." He was apologetic, very much so, but not apologetic in other ways. "I would have tried to do so myself, but 1. he is too fast. 2. you got there first." I sighed. He smiled his crooked smile at me. "Job well done then?" He laughed a little, at the thought of me trying to hurt Jacob most likely. "Not quite" I told him, this wasn't over. His smile left his face. "How much damage have you done do Jacob anyway? Before we carry on." He frowned. "Enough," he stated in a growl in his voice. "Lets just say he wont be able to kiss anyone for a while. His jaw is broken and so is his leg. The leg wasn't my fault though," he corrected quickly when he saw the look on my face. "he fell over when trying to hit me. Rabbit holes are all over that place." He smiled, like he knew something I didn't. If I wasn't mad, it would have look gorgeous on him, it still did, but I was blinded by the anger I had towards this whole situation. They couldn't just get along? For my sake? I guess not after their display today. I groaned and sank to the ground. It was wet, and it started soaking through my clothes as soon as I put my weight onto the floor. Concern and worry filled his face once again as he sat down beside me. "What's wrong?" I couldn't say anything. Jacob had kissed me, and yes, I wasn't at all happy about that, I would have tried to knock his lights out if Edward hadn't beaten me to it. Jacob was probably thinking I ran off because I wanted to kiss him, far off for him. I loved Edward, with everything I had. He was my other half, my everything, my lion. Jacob was my best friend in the whole world, yet he wanted more, something I wasn't willing to give him. I was Edward's, body and soul, and they both knew it. I felt the cold, strong, rock hard arm that belonged to Edward lift me up and pull me onto his lap. I realized tears had escaped my eyes in amongst my thinking. He curled me up and wrapped his arms around me, keeping me safe and comforting me at the same time. His scent relaxed me just a little, him being there was everything to me. I was trying with all my might to hold back the tears trying to run down my cheeks, some escaping despite my efforts. He wiped them away with his thumb. "Bella…" he stopped. A growl rumbled low in his chest. I looked up. Sure enough, Jacob was emerging from the shadows. "Go away dog," Edward spat, hate drenching his every word. "You are not wanted here." "I needed to come and see Bella," Jacob said, his face full of innocence. What a load of crap. "Jacob, What do you want?" My voice was full of poison that could kill even Jacob, a big werewolf. Yes, Jacob was a werewolf. Edward, my Edward, was a vampire. Edward was a "vegetarian" meaning him and his family did not drink human blood, animal blood only. Which is why I couldn't have broken Jacobs jaw but Edward could. "I want to apologise Bella. What happened… I didn't mean… What I did…" "Jacob, I get it." As much as I disliked him right now for what he did, I could never really hate him, he was the one who helped me out of me ever deepening black hole after Edward left me. I didn't like mentioning this to Edward ever. He felt horrible for leaving me and any mention of it made him feel like he had to prove to me that he loved me and that he would never leave me again. Jacob was the one who was there for me, who saved me. Without him, who knows what state I would have been in when Edward had come back. Edward leaving me… every time I thought about it I felt like my heart was being twisted out. I tried not to let this show in-front of Edward. If he could read my thoughts, he would be worse off than before he knew._

"_Jacob..." I trailed off. Edward had gripped my hand. Protecting me, telling me he was there. I tried again. "Jacob, what were you thinking? If you weren't so much bigger and stronger than me then it would have been me trying to get you, not Edward." I could hear Edward laughing softly, his mouth right my ear. "Bella, you know why I did it." He looked so sad, guilty, he looked like the 16 year old her should have been. "Jake, I love you, but not like that." He whimpered. Edward decided to say something, then of all moments, I thought he had that level head that knew when and when not to say something. "Watch you thoughts Dog." "Stop reading my mind bloodsucker if you don't like what you hear." "We are going, now," Edward whispered in my ear. "Wait a second Edward. I need to sort this out." "He wants to make you choose between us. I'm not letting you have to even go near that conversation." "Afraid you will lose bloodsucker?" Jacob was just mocking the situation. "Not at all dog, I just don't want her to have to tell you the opposite of what you want to hear. And yes, she will do that." "How do you know that?" Jacob spat. "you can't read her mind." "I don't need to."_

"_Fine, Bella, choose between us. Me or your bloodsucker boyfriend here?" I didn't know what to say. How could Jacob sink this low. Make me choose between my one true love and keeping my best friend. That was just cruel. "You don't have to answer," Edward whispered in my ear. "You have a third choice, to just walk away," Edward sounded sad. It broke me, it made my answer clear. If Jacob would hurt me this way, then fine. "I'm not leaving you Edward, not now not ever. Together forever, and I mean that," I whispered in his ear. I knew he heard me._

_He squeezed me hand. "Jake… You have to go this low. I want to be friends. Best friends. There for each other. But if you are going to make me choose between you and Edward, you have gone too low. That's more than I am going to put up with on this fight you two have going on. I'm going with Edward. Forever and Always. I promised him and I don't plan to break that. I love him. If you come to your senses, you know where to find me, second floor, Charlie's house or in the Cullen household. I hope you realize what you have done." I turned to Edward. He was smiling his crooked smile. I melted despite the situation and the beginning of tears on my best friend. "Lets go," Edward said. I heard a sniffle behind me. I turned around to see Jake like I hadn't seen him before. Crying. Jake crying. I couldn't leave him like this. It was cruel. I turned to Edward. He knew as well as I did what was going on, except Edward knew exactly, Jacobs mind was never off limits to him. Edward nodded in the direction of Jacob. He kissed my hand and then let go, releasing me to comfort Jake. "I will be waiting right here for you Bella." I went over to Jake. He looked up. I never seem him like this, so vulnerable, so sad. I hugged him. "Jake. I don't want to choose between you. I want you with me. You are and always will be my best friend. My heart belongs to Edward, but you have my sanity, my pride and a special place in my heart. You saved me from the dark hole in the ground when Edward left and I will never forget that. I love you Jake. I don't want to leave you like this. But not like that. Best friends always. Ok?" He nodded, and hugged me back. "I love you too Bella. I'm sorry."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_I woke with a start, cold beads of sweat trickling down my face. I couldn't believe my dream. It was the scariest, most horrifying and saddening dream I had ever had. It was hard to stop the tears from running down my face also. What an emotional 24 hours. I rolled over. Edward had one of the most concerned faces I had ever seen on him. Worry blossomed on even more as soon as he saw my face and my eyes, filled to the brim with tears. _

"_Bella?" he said, so worried. The control he usually kept in his voice had all but disappeared. I didn't know what to think, what to do. The frustration and the sadness… I just gave in and let them run their course. Those first tears running down my face were they needed to break the barrier. They all just escaped, and I fell against Edward, sobbing. My tears soaking through his shirt, ruining it I was sure, it was expensive, as was all his clothing. _

"_Bella Bella Bella," he said, his voice breaking a bit. I'm sure if he could actually cry that he would right now, I could hear it in his voice. But he was stronger than that. He would stop himself anyway. I don't even think he can cry._

"_What happened Bella? Your dream, or should I say nightmare, no dream could cause this much pain to you." I just sobbed, I couldn't even talk about it, I didn't even want to think about it. It was much to painful._

"_Bella, please, talk to me." He wouldn't say, but he was getting torn up about this. He was worried sick. I had to tell him, he would get worse, I couldn't be worse than I already am. _

"_Ok…k…k," I hiccupped and stuttered. When my head pulled away from his chest I could feel the tears becoming worse already, and I thought they were at their worst now. _

"_Bella? If you need a moment, all you have to do is say." Edward had given up on trying to mask his concern by now. I nodded and started to breathe deeply. It was only a dream, it was only a dream, it was only a dream. The tears slowly started to cease. Edward looked a little relieved, but the concern was still plastered all over his face._

"_You ready to talk now Bella?"_

"_Y-yes." I almost had control over my violent stuttering. Breathe, breathe, it was only a dream, it was only a dream._

"_Ok." I said, still sniffling._

"_I'm listening Bella," Edward said into my ear as he squeezed me gently._

"_I had this dream, oh, hold on, nightmare about a fight between us, our family, and the…" I gulped, "The Volturi. You had made me a vampire, how you relented I have no idea yet, but you had, and I was finally your equal, we were going to be together forever, literally." He smiled and kissed my neck. _

"_Well, after becoming a vampire, god, I don't want to think about this, something happened that took us to Italy, just you and I, and we went to see the Volturi, something about an eternal child killing people in the area. We were there at Carlisle's request. We were talking to them up in Volterra, when Jane all of a sudden decided to test out her skill on me, to see if my shield was still holding as a vampire. You we're so furious that you attacked her, you managed to bite a chunk out of her leg, but that's as far as it got. Alec got to you then. Aro ordered everyone to stop. We told the rest of our story and they said they would look into it. We left Volterra and went home. After a few days of being at home, the Volturi ended up coming all the way out here, a huge amount of them. They needed to kill the immortal child and the creator._

"_While they were taking care of their problems, Jane came to pay us a visit, guessing that you would still be furious from Volterra. Alice had seen her coming to see you and I and the family went to meet her in the baseball clearing, just incase things got out of hand. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie need not have come. Esme being Esme had insisted she go and Rosalie went because Emmett was dying to rip a chunk out of Jane, just like you had. Carlisle came along for the ride. We needed Alice so we had warning and Jasper would never leave Alice like that. As we got to the baseball clearing, Alice's saw that Jane wasn't coming alone. Demetri and Alec were going to be joining her. This was not going to end well. It was just as well that we had the rest of the family with us. _

"_When Jane, Alec and Demetri got to the baseball clearing, we were waiting. Conversation took place, the whole 'How are you?' scene went on. Then without warning, you yelled out, writhing with pain on the dirt. Jane had used her power on you so that you wouldn't get in her way when she went to try me. She tried and she tried while you were getting up off the ground. That was it for you. I saw the anger etched onto your face. You lunged, our family all behind you. That's when Alec started his attack. Jane stopped trying to use her one on me and just watched Alec having fun. My whole family was in the nothingness that Alec causes. I screamed in fury, which distracted Alec, Jane and Demetri. You all lunged at the three, taking advantage of their moments distraction."_

_I had to stifle a sniffle. I was so close to the end, where I could break down, crying in Edwards arms, but I had to finish for his sake. I took a look at him. He didn't look to good. Worry, pain and concern were all mixed together now. It was heart wrenching to know I caused it with my nightmare. _

"_When the attacks started, Alec had no time to effect any of you with his skill, but Jane's, being quick, got to you all so quickly. You all fell to the ground, writhing in pain. The fury was just over powering now. I lunged at her, that witch. Alec took advantage of not being attacked to relieve Jane so she could protect herself and still have the family kept captive. While I busied myself killing Jane, well, trying to, Demetri attacked. I screamed in shock when I saw who he went for first. Not you, but Alice. Alice not being able to do anything was… killed by Demetri. The flames he used just appearing out of nowhere. I jumped in the air, rebounding off Jane's shoulders and onto Alec's, freeing all of you. All of a sudden, something burst out o my body, invisible, but I could feel it's power. It was like a shield and it wrapped around all of you. I could feel Jane and Alec's attempts to get at my family, but, failing, she looked lost. She, Demetri and Alec ran, realizing they could lose at any second."_

_I took another look at Edward then. Shock was now on his face as much as anything. I didn't blame him. I don't think that is something he was expecting._

"_Oh, my Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella." I had finished my story, so I broke down, sobbing once more. _

"_Bella, I'm so sorry. It will be ok. It was only a dream. It wasn't real. Hush my Bella." He rocked me gently from side to side, whispering in my ear, holding me close. I never wanted something like that to happen, ever. I couldn't live with that. _

"_I wasn't able to protect Alice when I should have. She died because of that." I stated. Edward stared at me._

"_Bella! That wasn't your fault. Alec and Jane are monsters. Having Demetri there made it twice as difficult. It wouldn't have been your fault."_

_I was determined to never have anything like that happen to me or my family. Not one of them would die un-willingly, ever. I wouldn't be able to survive if they did. _

_Edward held me close until I had stopped crying, rocking me gently the whole time, singing my lullaby softly between consoling words. He rocked me to sleep, after me being so tired from crying my eyes out. When I woke, he had a surprise for me._


End file.
